La Dame de Fer et Son Amant de Coeur
by TempBrennan
Summary: Ma toute première fiction.  Fiction assez triste inspiré je ne sais pourquoi de la chanson: "The reason" de Hoobastank    Bones ne m'appartient pas,ni Booth tout ceci appartient à Kathy Reichs et SN et HH et enfin à la FOX    Enjoy


Je crois que je me souviendrait éternellement de ce jour.

Un jour comme un autre au début, je travailler au Royal Dinner depuis 6 ans déjà et j'en avais vu des choses mais là je crois que je ne pourrait plus regarder L'homme en face comme avant. Cet homme qui était là assis à leur table quand cette magnifique femme au cheveux auburn à traversée de l'autre côté de la rue souriante pour le rejoindre.

Ces deux là en avait finallement mis du temps avant d'enfin ouvrir les yeux, je doit dire que j'ai crut pendant plusieurs années qu'ils étaient ensembles même si ce n'était pas le cas.

Ils rentraient soit en riant aux éclats, soient en se disputant fortement mais ils repartaient toujours avec le sourire, je crois n'avoir jamais vu deux êtres s'aimer autant. Je doit dire qu'il était sexy à un point inimaginable combien de fois j'ai enviée la jeune femme. Oui bien sure elle était aussi belle que lui était charmant, surtout ses yeux je n'avais jamais vu de tels yeux.

Je me rappelle qu'ils ne sont pas venus pendant très longtemps je dirais environ 7 mois, puis ils sont revenus mais les choses avait changer,il n'était pas rentré seul. Et il semblait être le seul à ne pas voir à quel point sa partenaire souffrait de le voir heureux sans celle-ci c'est rapidement liée d'amitié avec la femme blonde qui avait pris sa place dans le cœur de l'homme brun.

Et un jour il était là à boire et il à déclamer un discours sur l'amour, sur le faite qu'aucune femme ne lui avait dit oui la femme aux yeux azur était là et il lui a posée un ultimatum rester comme une amie ou fuir … Elle est restée.

Elle a eu du mal à accepter le fait de n'avoir que deux choix. Elle à beaucoup changer, je me souviens d'une femme froide et très pragmatique alors que là elle semblée aimante et fragile , je pense que c'est lui qui là changer ainsi.

Et aujourd'hui il neige, et je suis là à servir les clients. Lui ai arriver , il y a bien 10 minutes il l'attend à leur table habituelle, elle est dehors emitouflée dans un gros manteau et un bonnet, elle le cherche du regard comme si il lui était indispensable.

Elle le voit enfin et sourit tout en commençant à traverser la route sans faire attention, il neige , sa glisse la voiture arrive et elle là percute …

Il hurle son nom dans tout le Dinner, tout les clients sont choquer de ce qui vient de se passer, il sort en courant, la voiture c'est enfuit la laissant là gissant sur le sol .

J'appelle une ambulance nous sommes tous dehors à observer la scène qui se joue devant nous. Il est auprès d'elle lui murmure des mots doux, lui dit de tenir, de ne pas l'abandonner, qu'il ne survivra jamais sans elle.

Ses yeux papillonne et elle les ouvrent avec difficultés et murmure un « Booth … » quasi inodible, l'ambulance tarde et chacun espère qu'elle va survivre lui plus que tous.

Il lui répètent de tenir, et elle le fixe jusqu'à ce que des larmes perlent des yeux de la jeune femme elle pose son doigt sur les lèvres de l'homme, lui intimant le silence.

Elle lui murmure quelque chose d'inodible pour nous avant de fermer les yeux une dernière fois. Il la tient contre son cœur, son cœur de lion alors qu'elle à rendu son dernier souffle il verse une larme solitaire tandis que l'ambulance arrive, il peine à se séparer de son corps emmener si loin de lui …

Des larmes salées viennent mourir sur mes lèvres, pourquoi faut-il que les choses soit éphémères à ce point, il se fait ausculté rapidement avant de prendre le volan de son SUV des larmes silencieuses roulant sur ses joues.

Il est revenu aujourd'hui, l'homme au cœur de lion, celui qui riait toujours aux éclats. Aujourd'hui il n'est plus qu'un homme blésser, il ai l'ombre de lui-même il a commander pour elle c'est étrange, à croire qu'il espère qu'elle passe la porte avec son pas déterminer, et ses yeux d'un bleu éclatants.

Il est à leur table et se morphonde et murmure des « Bones … » sans arrê-il qu'elle l'entende de là où elle ai ? Il a le regard triste et il finit par partir en silence sans avoir toucher à sa tarte.

Cet homme m'intrigue au point que je cherche à savoir qui il ai, et lorsque je trouve je comprend mieux.

Il s'appelle Seeley, agent spécial Seeley Booth, FBI et elle c'était sa partenaire, le docteur Tempérance Brennan anthropologue judiciaire reconnue mondialement travaillant à l'institut Jefferson. Il lui à sauvée la vie autant de fois qu'elle à sauver la sienne, 6 ans de partenariats et un taux de réussite impréssionants, les meilleurs dans ce domaine, leurs domaine.

Il y a un article sur eux dans la presse ce matin :

« Aujourd'hui, le monde de la science et celui de l'écriture viennent de perdre l'un de leurs plus brillant élément. En effet, le docteur Tempérance Brennan à était violement percuter par une voiture il y a quelques jours, le FBI dont son partenaire fait parti penche pour un acte prémédité.

Aujourd'hui l'anthropologue à était entérrer, sa famille et ses collègues étaient éffrondrés et bla bla bla … » Je ne vais pas vous lire l'article complet il dise que son partenaire à finallement retrouvé et arrêter l'homme en question.

Cela fait des mois que je ne l'ai pas vu, je pense qu'il ai parti et qu'il ne reviendra plus ici non, trop de souvenirs je le comprend.

Parfois quand je regarde dehors j'ai l'impréssion de revoir la voiture venir la percuter de plein foué et de voir la tache sombre se former peu à peu sur la neige …

Je revois tant de choses, leurs sourires complices, leurs « divergences d'opinons » comme elle les appellés, leurs rirent à tout deux, la fois où ils ont chanté dans le dinner une vieille chanson c'étaient tellement romantique et tellement eux.

Avec les années j'avais pris l'habitude de les servir, pour lui une tarte et elle quelque chose de léger comme une salade de fruit avec un café. Il aimait vraiment cette femme, il l'aimait à en crever, une fois il le lui avait dit il était prêt à mourir ou même à tuer pour elle, une magnifique déclaration. Et lorsqu'ils était venus quelques jours avant l'accident ils étaient différents plus tendre, plus amoureux aussi ou peut être était-ce juste parcequ'ils le montraient enfin au reste du monde au lieu de le cacher à tout pris.

Les gens s'assoient souvent à leurs table, je les voient amoureux si ils savaient qui c'est assis ici … La Dame de Fer et de Son Amant de Cœur.


End file.
